gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vercetti Estate
.]] The''' Vercetti Estate', also known by its former name of '''Diaz's Mansion', is a mansion located on the south side of Starfish Island in Vice City. The mansion and its surrounding compound has been prominently featured in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories for different uses. Description Basically, the property consists of a large red and pink mansion surrounded by well cut lawns, pools, lavish terraces, and a low wall. The compound is also equipped with a private dock to the south, as well as a helipad on the mansion's roof. GTA Vice City Use in storyline In GTA Vice City, the mansion starts off as Ricardo Diaz's place of residence; as a result, the estate is known under Diaz's name and is considered Diaz's Gang territory, the only place where the gang may be seen. Over the course of the storyline, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance eventually launch an attack against Diaz at the mansion, killing Diaz and claiming the mansion as his own. Tommy promptly renames it the "Vercetti Estate", and Diaz's Gang ceases to exist as the mansion grounds is henceforth occupied by the Vercetti gang. After Diaz's death, the mansion serves as a staging area for Tommy to tighten his grip on the city's businesses, eventually leading to the property earning the player $5,000 a day. Vercetti Estate is eventually featured prominently during the final mission of the game "Keep Your Friends Close...", when a firefight in the mansion ultimately leads the deaths of Lance and Sonny Forelli. Missions In GTA Vice City, several missions can be accepted from the Mansion in different locations. These are: *Shakedown (accepted from outside Tommy's office) - Tommy Vercetti, Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance and Avery Carrington are discussing about taking Vice City over. Businesses under Diaz's former protection refuse to pay to Tommy, so he has to damage the shops in order for them to start paying protection again *Bar Brawl (accepted from the living room) - The Front Page Cafe is refusing to pay protection, as it claims to be under the DBP's protection. So Tommy, along with Mike, have to wipe out the DBP Security Service *Cop Land (accepted from the terrace above the garage) - Mike has failed rigging the Tarbush Cafe with explosives, and now Tommy and Lance have to go and finish the job, with the Police all over the place. *Keep Your Friends Close... (accepted from Tommy's office) - Sonny Forelli arrives to Vice City in order to claim his cut from Vercetti's operation. Tommy decides to solve the issue once and for all. Amenities Until Rub Out, the mansion is primarily known to only spawn an Infernus of varied colors and a Stretch or a light grey Admiral (used by Diaz in the mission Guardian Angels) which occasionally takes the place of the Stretch on the driveway of the compound. When the player acquires the mansion, the Infernus is changed so that it will always appear white (implying it belongs to Lance Vance). The mansion will also come equipped with a working garage that can hold up to two road vehicles. The compound itself features other special quirks. To the west of the mansion is a hedge maze where the player can find a Sniper Rifle, while the southern terrace will eventually spawn a Sea Sparrow when the player collects 80 hidden packages. The interior of the mansion comes complete with several rooms. The centerpiece of the mansion is its main hall, with high ceilings, dark decors, doorways to two rooms, and a massive stairway that leads to the second floor. Downstairs, players have access to a living room to the right that includes a bar and a posh sitting area. The second room, Ricardo's/Tommy's office room, is located on the second floor, containing a desk, a safe, seating, and security televisions. The room contains a save point, as well as the player's default "Street" clothing pickup. Upon 100% completion of the game, a "Frankie" shirt will also be made available in the room. The mansion's remaining interiors consist of hallways that lead to a stairwell to the roof and basement, as well as the mansion's indoor swimming pool towards the back. A small room in the basement contains nothing but Health, Body Armor, a Pump Action Shotgun, and an M4. This room is most likely the Mansion's armory. The rooftop of the mansion features a helipad which usually spawns a Maverick. Explosive barrels are also scattered around the lower level of the roof. Upon 100% completion, three sitting bodyguards will spawn in the living room; the player can "hire" any of them for a fee by walking into any of the three halos next to them. Visual changes As the player progresses through the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City storyline, the interior of the mansion becomes progressively messier. A full list of changes is included here. Note that these changes are made even before Tommy owns the mansion, as seen during the mission 'Rub Out'. *Upon completion of the Pizza Boy side mission, two open boxes of half-eaten pizzas can be found on a table in the living room. *Upon completion of Demolition Man, an RC Raider toy box and remote controller are placed in a corner and on a table in the living room. *Upon completion of Two Bit Hit, a shovel is placed against the wall of the entrance. *Upon completion of Shakedown, the paintings on the walls of the mansion are vandalized and written on. *Upon completion of The Shootist, some Ammu-Nation magazines are placed on the desk of Tommy's office. *Upon completion of Martha's Mug Shot, some photographs and a poster of Candy Suxxx and Alex Shrub can be found in the office, on the desk and wall. *Upon completion of G-Spotlight, the mansion becomes very dirty and litter-filled, including Gash shopping bags, trashbags, and wineglasses. *Upon completion of Hotring, Bloodring and Dirtring, three throphies are placed on top of the television in the living room. *After collecting 40 Hidden Packages, unlocking the Flamethrower at the Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo, and Vercetti Estate, two Hot 'n' Sticky canisters are placed on a table in Tommy's office. GTA Vice City Stories The mansion is depicted in GTA Vice City Stories to be undergoing renovations. The western side of the compound is significantly different, featuring a more natural pond instead of GTA Vice City's hedge maze, and dug out trenches. More significant is construction work on the mansion itself for a new west/left wing. The opening leading to the indoor pool has also been blocked off by an opaque window. Predictably enough, Ricardo Diaz resides in the mansion, with mission strings from the character activated within the grounds of his estate. Cutscenes reveal one of the mansion's additional rooms, although it is unclear where exactly it is located in the mansion. Trivia * Looking up on the spiral staircase shows that the roof is missing, revealing the sky. * In the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City, when the player drives a vehicle through the doorway of the mansion, the player is removed from the vehicle and the vehicle disappears. In subsequent versions of the game, the player is not removed from the vehicle and the vehicle is kept. * In the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City, the player can enter Blue Hell by flying a helicopter through the ceiling of the pool in the rear side of the mansion. This is fixed in subsequent versions of the game. * In GTA Vice City a Pizzaboy scooter spawns near the estate after completion of the Pizza Boy side mission. However, a programming mistake has set it to spawn under the ground, so it does not actually appear. * In GTA Vice City Stories, there is a ramp for a Unique Jump. This particular jump is exclusive to the PS2 version. * As weapons are delivered to here, Vercetti Estate could be considered as 1 of 3 Tommy's safehouse, beside Ocean View Hotel and Hyman Condo. * When the estate is under Diaz's control, different colored Infernuses spawn. However when Tommy takes over, only white Infernuses spawn at the estate. * Both of the final missions that takes place in Vice City are triggered from the mansion. *When viewing the estate's main entrance from inside, you will notice a pillar is in place infront of the entrance. Although when viewing the main entrance from the outside, the pillar is not there. References to Scarface The mansion heavily based on Tony Montana's mansion from the 1983 movie Scarface, which GTA VC takes many elements from. The interior lobby of the mansion is of the same design as Tony's mansion, except that Tommy's mansion sports a middle staircase rather than two side staircases. Also, the "The World Is Yours" fountain - which Montana fell into after being killed - is absent. In addition, there are twelve security televisions in the office. If the player looks closely at them, they are clearly pictures of Tony Montana's mansion. One screen shows only a rear view of the mansion (which is most likely from the climax of Scarface), but the other is of the inside of the mansion showing one of the two side staircases and most of the "The World Is Yours" fountain. Comparison of building structure In GTA Vice City Stories, the prostitution business lobby is almost the same as that of Vercetti Estate in GTA Vice City. Spawns Weapons ;Vice City *Python *Shotgun *M4 Carbine *Body Armor *Sniper Rifle ;Vice City Stories *MAC-10 Vehicles ;Vice City *Infernus *Admiral *Stretch *Maverick *Sea Sparrow ;Vice City Stories *Cheetah es:Mansión de Starfish Island de:Vercetti Estate pl:Willa Vercettiego Category:Homes Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Places in Vice City